Increased security concerns have brought photographic analysis to the forefront of technology concerns. Improved cameras and equipment for surveillance have been implemented in a variety of venues in an attempt to increase accuracy of images provided to security personnel. Each image represents a combination of attributes that are important to analysis of the image. These attributes may include lighting, camera angle, perspective, color, and the like.
The position and style of lighting are among the most important factors of capturing photographic images. The change in lighting may be the difference between a recognizable subject within an image or an unrecognizable subject. Photographic lighting is often described according to its position and intensity. Data may be recorded that provides a physical description of the lighting attributes of an image. The light sources may be described in terms of angular measurements, ambience, and/or degree of diffusion.
Certain software systems provide analysis of digitally captured photographic images. The photographic image is analyzed to determine a variety of attributes. One area of image analysis involves facial recognition software. When an image is taken of a person's face, the image is analyzed and compared with other photographic images of facial captures to determine if a match exists. Object recognition requires complex algorithms in order to recognize an object from a two-dimensional image. However, with new advances in software technologies, it is becoming possible to automatically scrutinize enormous amounts of data.